


A secret introspection

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [210]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Gen, Janine is not stupid..., Secrets, Sherlock mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: What Janine was thinking when she was in Sherlock bedroom?





	A secret introspection

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Notjustmom!

Inside Sherlock’s bedroom, Janine was waiting for the noise to fade out before going out to get ready for work _._  After too much wine the night before she fell asleep in his bed while she was waiting for him to come back from an undercover job.  _My life sometimes! If someone had told me at John’s wedding that I would become Sherlock Holmes' girlfriend._  She sighs silently.  _Almost girlfriend… The man is clearly gay! Not only gay, desperately in love with his best friend!_ Remembering when he texted her out of the blue for a date, she smiles. It was clearly a first for the striking man, and his insecurity was showing under the bravado.She wasn’t stupid, she knew that the detective was clearly needing her for something but if it was the price to pay to be able to spend time with him, who cares!   _I’m pathetic._

Finally exiting the room, she realizes that John was still there.  _That’s awkward._   “Oh, John, hi.”  _Why the hell didn’t I take Sherlock’s robe instead of his shirt!_  “How are you?”

“Janine?” 

The incredulous expression on her friend's husband's face sent a pang to her heart.  _Unbelievable,_   _Yeah, I know… Don’t need to rub salt in the wound!_ “Sorry. Not dressed.” Not knowing what to do, she smiles, thinking  _Sherlock, you bastard!_

**Author's Note:**

> 10 to go :-) 
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave any idea you may have in a comment!


End file.
